What Do You Get An Android For Valentine's Day?
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Krillin puzzles over what gift he should buy the love of his life, Android Eighteen, for Valentine's Day. What could he possibly get her that would win her heart? Happy Valentine's Day! *oneshot* *fluffy*


**Hi people! Just thought I'd put up a one-shot romance fic for Valentine's Day. Be warned, I wrote this late last night, so, well, it might not be my best lol. Please read anyway for a laugh and some fluffyness, and review to tell me what you all think. Ja, and happy Valentine's Day!**

**What do you get an android for Valentine's Day?**

What do you get an android for Valentine's Day? That was the question facing Krillin. He was still infatuated with the gorgeous Android Eighteen, who had stolen his heart with that one kiss on the cheek. Would she like chocolates? Could she even eat them? How about flowers? Neh, she didn't seem the nature loving type. She had upped and gone away after the Cell Games, but returned not long ago to stay at Master Roshi's house, finding no place to go but Kame house on that lone island, where Krillin was thrilled to greet her.

Krillin stood at the perfume section of the department store, sniffing the scents and pondering whether Eighteen would like a fragrance as a gift. He shuffled his feet as he trudged away, undecided, into another department. He saw the most beautiful dress, but hadn't a clue what dress size Eighteen wore, and he didn't want to risk getting her one that was too big or too small. Defeated again, the short man sighed, slouching down in a nearby chair, used for sitting to try on shoes.

"What's a guy to do?" he sighed again. He really wanted to give her something special. Something that she'd like, that would make her realise how much he cared about her. Trouble was Eighteen was so secretive. She never said anything about herself; hardly even talking to Krillin or Master Roshi, except to complain about them.

Krillin got up, about to make his way out of the store when a sign caught his eye.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" He exclaimed suddenly, grabbing the attention of passers-by who stared at the bald-headed ex-monk as he rushed past.

Kame House sat in the faded sun as sunset lit late-winter clouds floated away in the sky above.

Eighteen was resting on the sand, breathing heavily after her vigorous training session, which had lasted for three hours, non-stop. After catching her breath, she stood up, her shoulder length blonde hair floating in the gentle breeze.

She could sense him.

He'd been gone all day, since nine am that morning. She wondered what sort of errand could keep him away till five thirty pm, her mind travelling to suggestions like perhaps a date with a girlfriend, and other ludicrous things that she scolded herself for thinking.

Krillin was nothing to her.

He was an inferior-powered, bald-headed, nose-less, goody-goody midget who annoyed the hell out of her by being so kind, thoughtful, funny, sweet, adorable and even attractively sexy in a strange cute way. She hated feeling that way. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if he hadn't been so eager to make her love him. She just didn't want to feel as though she was giving in to him. It was bad enough having to stay there, in the small hut-like house so close to him everyday, but maybe admitting that she had fallen for such a guy? Giving in to a man's wishes? That was worse. She admitted that she liked him back then, when she so foolishly gave him that playful kiss on the cheek, giving him hope that was to come back and haunt her every day and every night since.

He was returning home now. She could sense his power level flying towards the island and she was at a loss for what she should do. Stay here and find out where he had been, or hide indoors and avoid him as usual? After thinking for a few moments, she made the decision to stay. She had to know.

Besides, running away forever was cowardly.

Krillin spotted the island and landed, hiding the shopping bag he had, in case she was around. He tried to creep in the door but as soon as he got up onto the steps and put one hand on the door handle, a voice made him freeze.

"And just where have you been all day?" the cool and almost monotonous voice of the beautiful android asked.

Krillin turned, hiding the bag behind his back and nervously laughing out his answer.

"What? Oh, erm… I... erm... have been... erm... to Goku's house, yeah, erm... to train and go fishing." He stuttered.

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. She knew he was lying. She walked over to him, wearing her three-quarter length trousers and her plain white t-shirt. He was frozen to the spot.

"So, if you were with Goku…" she began, bending over to his height and staring straight into his eyes with her cold piercing blue ones, "How come you smell of perfume?"

Krillin stiffened even more. Proof he was lying. But wait. Why did she care so much? If she really did hate him, why was she so upset about him smelling of perfume? Was she jealous in case he had a secret girlfriend or something? He smiled, puzzling the android, who wasn't really expecting that reaction. He decided that he would probably lose her forever unless he did this now.

Eighteen, surprised at his smile, took a step back and straightened up, waiting for his explanation.

" Ok, Eighteen. You got me. I can't keep a secret from you, can I?" He sighed, a smile on his face as he shrugged. Eighteen was stunned at how he cracked so easily, and was disappointed in the fact that it was true.

"I mean I was going to wait till tomorrow before giving you these, but since you worked it out…"

"What?" Eighteen was now even more confused and shocked.

"Yeah, I was out all day shopping for a Valentine's present for you." He blushed, handing over the bag to the puzzled-looking android. "Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry it's a day early."

Eighteen peered into the bag, finding three little velvet boxes. She picked up the first one and curiously opened it, revealing a pair of stunningly shiny diamond earrings.

She gasped. Before looking down at Krillin, the coldness in her eyes disappearing.

"Look in the next one." Krillin urged.

She went along with it, and opened the next box, to show a matching necklace, equally shiny and just as expensive-looking.

Krillin asked if her could get the last one out of the bag, since he didn't have much time to prepare for it, and the speechless android had no choice but to agree.

Krillin blushed heavily as he began his speech.

"Eighteen, I know we didn't really start off on the right foot and for a while we were on different sides for different reasons, but I think it was fate that we met and I knew despite my friends saying that I was stupid, that I was madly in love with you. For months and months since I first met you, you have been all I can think about, and even if you don't feel for me the way I do for you, I want to give you this, as proof that I love you."

He opened up the delicate velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Eighteen's eyes widened even more. He loved her. And this looked like a proposal. She didn't know what to say.

She just looked at him. Should she give in? Would it be giving in? Or would it be facing fear? She was so scared of her emotions. Those emotions that she had hidden away ever since Dr. Gero turned her into an android.

Krillin had his eyes scrunched closed, his face bright red with embarrassment. He was bracing himself for rejection.

Eighteen smiled. She bent down and softly kissed his lips. Krillin opened his eyes in amazement.

Eighteen cleared her throat making Krillin snap back to reality. She held out her hand and he slid the ring into place. He was pleasantly surprised that she held out her ring finger. Did she think he was proposing? He was just officially announcing his love for her. He smiled, looking up at the android whose cheeks were coloured rosy pink.

"So is that a yes?" Krillin asked, hoping to clear whether she thought it was a proposal or not.

"Yes, obviously." Eighteen answered.

Krillin's heart was pounding so fast he thought it would jump out of his mouth any second. He was engaged now. That wasn't his intention, but she obviously thought it a good idea, and so he went along with it. That was what he was hoping to do eventually anyway. It still hadn't really sunk in.

Eighteen looked at him. He was so red, she thought that he would permanently be that colour.

Eighteen didn't feel weak at all. Despite giving in, she felt stronger for admitting her feelings although she didn't say them aloud she showed them. She felt warm inside. She felt more human than she had been for years.

While Krillin was still realising what this meant, she decided to be even braver.

Bending down again, she captured his lips in a more passionate kiss. After breaking it, she smiled. Krillin was speechless and out of breath.

"Even if it is a day early, happy Valentine's day to you too."

**Wai! Sorry about the almost OOC-ness of it, but I was going for maybe her showing the REAL human version of Eighteen at the end there when she realises he is the one lol. Remember to R and R. Thankies in advance.**


End file.
